


Steps

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



Karen made her way towards Matt’s apartment. It had taken her the better part of a day to figure out what she was going to say. And more importantly, how she was going to handle the fallout when Matt reacted badly. And he would react badly. That much was certain. 

Walking up the door, she took one last deep breath and knocked. 

The door opened and Matt stood there smiling. “Hey.” He pulled her inside and hugged her. 

“I brought pizza. Your favorite from that place around the corner from the Bulletin.” She moved around him and headed to the kitchen. She made herself busy with getting plates and napkins. 

“It smells wonderful.” He moved into the kitchen. “Karen? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?”

“Yeah. You’re nervous. Your heartbeat is elevated.”

“I’m ok. I just need to tell you about something.”

“And you’re worried how I’m going to react?”

“Yes.” She places the pizza on the plates. 

“Well why don’t you tell me and I promise that I will do my best to not be upset or as upset as you think I’m going to be.” He reached out for her and she moved around so he could touch her. 

“Ok. It’s about Frank.” She said quickly and then stopped trying to gauge his reaction. 

“Frank. Ok. Go on.” Matt was trying his best to not go with his gut reaction. She was expecting him to react badly. He had to show her he was trying. 

Karen knew Matt wasn’t reacting the way he wanted to, but she could appreciate the effort he was giving to try and be calm. 

“Frank wants me to look into some shady dealings down on the docks. He thinks that they may be connected to someone he served with that disappeared.” She paused letting Matt take in what she was saying. 

“Ok.” He replied getting up and making his way to the refrigerator to get a beer. Mentally congratulating himself on keeping his cool. He hated the thought of Karen doing anything for Frank. But he had to wonder how much of that was belief that Frank would get Karen hurt and how much was jealousy. And he was jealous. 

“Ok?” Karen repeated. 

“Yeah. Ok. I trust you.” He took a bigger drink. 

“Thank you for that.” Walking up to him she kisses him and pulls back. 

“Oh no Miss Page. I think I need more thank you kisses.” He pulled her back into his arms and laughed. 

“It will be my pleasure Mr. Murdock.” Kissing him again.

“When do you have to tell Frank you’ll do the investigation?” He played with her hair. 

“We have a sign we use whenever we need to see each other. So not until I do that.” She answered. 

“So this won’t be the first time you’ve done this.” A statement not a question. 

“No.” 

“Then why tell me this time?”

“Because this was the first time since we decided to make a go at this. I didn’t want it to seem like I was sneaking around or keeping secrets because of how I thought you might react.” 

“Thank you for that.” 

Smiling she laid her head on his shoulder. “Mr. Murdock. I do believe we just took a big step.”

“You are so right Ms. Page. Now how about we take another step towards the couch. We can make out like teenagers.” He said and got up and walked towards the couch pulling her with him.


End file.
